


The Movement You Need

by Prochytes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Grimm (TV), Heroes - Fandom, Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five occasions on which Monroe (nearly) discovered that, even for a Blutbad, horology can be a hazardous profession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movement You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for Grimm 1x15 “Island of Dreams” and the Sherlock Holmes novel The Sign of Four. Originally posted on LJ in 2012.

  
  
  
1.  
  
  
“So, how does a Rolex get an inscription in Korean?”  
  
“You speak Korean?”  
  
“Only a little. Who’s ‘Mr. Paik’?”  
  
“The grandfather of a girl I help look after. The watch was his. It was hard to retrieve. But he hasn’t long to live. I’d like it to be the last thing he sees.”  
  
“That’s... a nice thought,” Monroe lied. The Wesen read the lexicon of movement that humanity had largely forgotten. Once you looked past the freckles and the smile, this woman’s body sang out: _predator_. “Don’t worry. I can fix this.”  
  
She sighed. “That’s a song I’ve heard before.”  
  
  
2.  
  
  
Horology had its heroes, as Monroe often explained to Nick (who might have had the decency to look less glazed). Consider Rupert Gould: radio celebrity; authority on marine chronometers; and writer of a book on the Loch Ness Monster so near the knuckle that the Verrat was compelled to Have a Word. Respect was due.  
  
Monroe had only known one such rock-star personally. He met Gabriel Gray at a convention; the man’s technique and knowledge blew him away. Alas, a little later, Gray dropped off the horological grid for good.  
  
Such a waste. Not many people get to be special.  
  
  
3.  
  
  
Rosalee was still trembling, but she finally relaxed into Monroe’s cautious hug.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “But the jacine went everywhere when it spilt and...”  
  
“...even though you use it for other stuff, you still thought you might fall off the wagon. I can relate.”  
  
Rosalee managed a smile. “At least you aren’t scared of your own merchandise.”  
  
“Been there, too. There was this watch that came my way once. Beautiful thing. But it... _spoke_ to me. Whispered about a Wolf howling outside Time.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Gave it to Nick. One of the perks of knowing a Grimm.”  
  
  
4.  
  
  
“Don’t get me wrong. It’s kinda cool that your town clock is stuck at eight-fifteen. Very Rupert Brooke. But if you’d like me to have a look...”  
  
“That won’t be necessary.” The Mayor of this Nowheresville Monroe’s car had died in eyed him narrowly. “Ruby? This gentleman needs a refill. Before he leaves.”  
  
The waitress trotted over on her endless legs. Of course, she _would_ be wearing red. Monroe’s hands clenched. Ruby’s scarlet shorts brushed his elbow and...  
  
...and the Woge, a presence in Monroe’s head since his boyhood, _went away_.  
  
Monroe fled, breaking several Maine speeding laws _en route_.  
  
  
5.  
  
  
“Check this out, dude. Came in yesterday.”  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows. “It’s just a watch.”  
  
“No such thing.” Monroe lovingly stroked the timepiece. “English, late 1830s. Oh, and one of its owners – maybe this ‘H. W.’ engraved on it – was probably a drunk.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“You can’t tell? I thought _you_ were supposed to be the detective. Notice all those scratches around the keyhole? Shaky hands, bro, shaky hands.” Monroe whistled. “Imagine the adventures this little minx might have seen. Could have been epic.”  
  
Nick smiled. “As epic as us?”  
  
“OK – clearly not as epic as that.”  
  
  
FINIS  



End file.
